Cain's Revenge
by ShivaVixen
Summary: [AU] As Cain was shoved through time in his fight against Lina, he jumped to a time where just a simple push would have terrible effects on the lives of the 00 Cyborgs. After all, they'd been pretty desperate to escape, even if it meant leaving some innocent stranger to Black Ghost because they couldn't wake him in time. [A/N: Cain vs Kane, I'm using the spelling I 1st found.]
1. Revenge

**This has absolutely nothing to do with my Phantom/Pandora's Box series. This is just a tiny 'what could be' that I got after watching the episodes of the 2001 series with Dr. Gamo. **

* * *

**Revenge**

Cain only had an instant to act, as he was shoved through time. He flung himself to one moment, one instant, where things could have gone very differently.

009 lay on the table, wires connecting him to computers which were programming his robotic parts- thousands of lines of code for just a second of acceleration power.

Soon, he knew, 001 would call to 009, waking him and testing him as 001 and the others were completing the escape plan they had already started. Dr. Gilmore was already in place, and if the 00 cyborgs were to have any hope of escaping, everything would have to go without a single hitch.

He had seen it, in their memories, they would have left 009 if he had been unable to be woken, oh, some of them wouldn't have wanted to do it, would have regretted leaving him to Black Ghost while they escaped, but they would have left rather than have the doors of opportunity close.

Cain smiled down at the unconscious 009.

It was only one moment, barely an instant in reality, but Cain reached out with his powers-

_/I can't wake him./_ _001 alerts those with him and Dr. Gilmore._

"_We'll have to leave without him, they're coming to take us back now."_

"_He's right, we won't get another chance."_

"_What does Dr. Gilmore think?"_

_/Some sort of energy spike from the computer, they have to fix all his codes, and he won't be able to wake until those codes are correct, to avoid straining his mind and body./ 001 sucks hard on his pacifier. /We'll have to escape now and come back for him later./_

"_We know nothing about this guy, why should we bother?"_

"_They're here!"_

-and everything was changed.

_Looks like I have the last laugh, 00 Cyborgs!_ Cain laughed, even as he felt his existence begin to fade. It had taken everything he had left, and he wouldn't be able to jump back far enough in time to preserve his existence, but he had had his revenge.

* * *

**From what I understood of the first episode, 001 through 008 had escaped while they were working on 009, regrouping at a certain spot. When they woke up 009, 001 guided him to them, just as the group responsible for bringing them back in arrived. With that in mind, while none of them would have been happy about it, they wouldn't have gone all out to try and rescue some stranger they didn't know a thing about, in favor of escaping while they could.**

**Of course, none of them would ever acknowledge that the thought had crossed their minds, putting it away into the darkest part and pretending they never thought it.**


	2. Awakening

**Consequences, from a simple change, are rather fun to play with, don't you think?**

**Warning: descriptions of torture, but not really violent.**

* * *

**Awakening**

Shimamura Joe opened his eyes. There had been no slow waking process, one moment he'd been unconscious, the next, wide awake. It only took him a second to analyze the room he was in, a rather plain metal room with a window high in the ceiling and a metal table which he was laying on, or rather, strapped down on. He was wearing some odd uniform, too, a blue one with a red buttons and a similar shade of red scarf.

"Ah, you're awake." A short man with dark glasses and a lab coat stood nearby. "I am Dr. Ross, you are 009, a Prototype Cyborg soldier."

"My name is," Joe started, unable, or rather, unwilling, to accept what the crazy man in the lab coat said.

"No longer valid." Dr. Ross cut him off, hands behind his back. "You jumped off a cliff, 009, your human life, as well as your human name, ended, the authorities have declared you dead."

"I …" Joe started, but a lump was forming in his throat.

"We of the Black Ghost organization have given you a new life, 009. With it, comes a new designation, free of any stigma from your previous human life." Dr. Ross took a step forward, straightening to reach his full (though unimpressive) height. "I will ask what your designation is, you will answer me correctly." There was a threat behind those words, Joe realized, but he still rebelled at the thought of just giving up his name, his identity. "What is your designation?"

"Shimamura Joe." Came the quiet, but defiant answer. It was followed by blinding pain, his nerves, his computer systems, sparking with electricity that came from the straps and something connected to his neck. The pain ended, and the echoes of a scream finally registered.

"What is your designation?" The doctor asked again, and Joe wondered if that was concern in his voice.

"Shi-Shimamura Joe." He knew the pain was coming this time, but that knowledge didn't stop his screams.

The Doctor asked the question a few more times, and Joe was certain that each time the pain was even more horrible than the time before. He wasn't sure why he was fighting for this, either, it seemed like such a stupid idea now.

"009, why do you fight this? What did Shimamura Joe have that was so important? Friends, Family, What is it that's so important?"

Friends? No, he'd only ever had four, and three had just left him for new families years ago while the fourth he hadn't heard from in months. No one else had wanted to befriend a half-japanese kid that got into fights. Family? The priest had been his only family, once the others had gone. He was dead now, and Joe had been arrested for his murder. No one would take him now, not after the way he had been accused by the neighbors as they'd pushed him into a police car. "Nn- Nothing. There is nothing." Just his name, but according to the doctor, he didn't even have that; legally, he was dead, and no one would mourn him.

"Then why hold onto a ghost?" Did it really even matter what he was called anymore? The combination of pain and despair made him close his eyes.

It didn't. No one had cared for Shimamura Joe, he knew that now.

"What is your designation?" The Doctor asked again.

"I am Cyborg Soldier 009." 009 answered, voice dull.

"Good. We will begin testing tomorrow. For now, you shall be taken to your room." The straps were removed, the wires disconnected, and 009 almost stumbled when he first tried standing on his own two feet. "The heaviness will fade once your organic systems learn to cope with your new ones." Dr. Ross lead the way, and it took everything 009 had to follow him.

His room turned out to cell, for lack of a better word for the metal vault like door that locked from the outside, inside was a cot just wide enough to fit him, and a small chest of drawers next to a sink with a mirror and a sliding door that lead into a small room with a toilet and a small indent for a shower.

009 remained silent as the door closed and locked, sinking onto the bed as he stared at his reflection. "I am Cyborg Soldier 009." He repeated, despite no one asking him. He continued to repeat it until he finally fell asleep.

* * *

**Sorry, Joe, but it wouldn't be Cain's revenge if you weren't tortured a bit. It will get better from here, though … maybe.**

**Anyone recognize Dr. Ross?**


End file.
